(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for leveling a child's safety seat when supported on a non-horizontal surface, and in particular to a bolster that can be positioned beneath a safety seat resting on the seat of a motor vehicle, so that the safety seat will be maintained in a horizontal position.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Safety seats or carriers for babies are designed so that the baby's upper torso will be inclined at a desired angle, i.e., approximately 45.degree. from horizontal when the seat is resting on a horizontal surface. These seats are normally used to secure the baby in a vehicle, and are placed on the vehicle seat, where they are held in place by a seat belt. It will be understood that the term vehicle, while normally referring to an automobile also contemplates trucks and other passenger vehicles. Babies under twenty pounds must be carried in a safety seat designed to face toward the rear of the vehicle.
The seating surfaces of most vehicle seats, however, are not horizontal. Therefore, when a safety seat is placed on the vehicle seat surface, the safety seat and the baby in the seat are tilted at an incorrect angle. For example, with a rear-facing seat, the baby's upper torso is positioned at an angle of greater than approximately 45.degree. from horizontal, reducing the safety to the baby, and causing discomfort.
Child's safety seat manufacturers and seat safety experts recognize that this problem exists. However, the only resolution proposed until the present invention has been to use a tightly rolled towel or sheet that is pushed into the joinder of the seat and back. However, the towel is not always of the right size, and tends to shift in use. Moreover, the towel is too soft to provide a secure surface.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for supporting a child's safety seat in a horizontal position on a vehicle seat. It is a particular object to provide a bolster for firmly supporting a rear facing child's safety seat on a vehicle seat. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bolster that can be adjusted in size to accommodate different vehicle seats.